


Meeting with death

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Сказ о том, как Эрик встретил Годрика





	Meeting with death

Это было последний раз в жизни, когда Эрик верил людям.

Вместо дани, о которой еще прошлым летом был уговор с Гуннаром - местным херсиром, Эрик привел своих людей в ловушку. Тогда, год назад, и брать-то у него было нечего. И год был неудачный на урожай, и зверье ушло. Они взяли что могли, сговорившись, что придут за данью на следующий год. 

Чутье подсказывало, надо было еще в тот раз вырезать все селение, сжечь дотла, сравнять с землей, увезти вместо небольшого откупа и пустых обещаний и клятв - рабов, а самого Гуннара посадить на цепь, как подлого обманщика. Но послушал брата, который в походах был более опытен, и не стал настаивать. Зря, как оказалось. 

Если бы тогда последовал своему чутью, даны, нанятые Гуннаром не косили его людей. Эйнар, самый свирепый воин в его отряде, отправился к Одину в авангарде, он принял на себя первую волну атаки – на нем как бешеные собаки висели наемники. Эрик не успел. Врезавшись в месиво из живых и мертвых, окруживших берсерка, он видел уже, как навсегда закрываются его побелевшие от гнева глаза.   
Это только добавило злости. Где-то там, за хлипкими стенами своего дома спрятался Гуннар. Спрятался со всем чахлым родом и трясся. Эрик был уверен, что от страха у того все внутренности сводило. Знал, что сговорился с подлыми данами, и когда до него доберутся, пощады не будет ни ему, ни его людям.

Солнце окрасилось в багровый цвет, запахи крови, кожи и пота забивали ноздри и из каждого война делали берсерка. Но даны не сдавались, и Эрик одного за другим терял своих товарищей. Щит уже потерял форму и защищал разве только руку, но Эрик приказал стоять насмерть. 

Смерть пришла за всеми. И за Эриком тоже. Только она напоследок решила поиграть в догонялки.

Их осталось трое, стоящих посреди скошенных, как трава тел - своих и чужих. 

Эрик смотрел на частокол дома Гуннара, возвышающийся на холме, и мысленно проклинал весь род подлого херсира до десятого колена.

 

***

 

Он ничего не видел перед собой. Кроме ярких всполохов факела, маячившего в опасной близости от лица. Ноги подкашивались, но двое крепких воинов из его отряда поддерживали Эрика с обеих сторон не давая упасть на мягкий мох.   
Бьерн все повторял, что осталось недолго – вон там за грядой, поросшей соснами, берег, а на нем костры, где уже ждут их. Врал, конечно. В темноте они сбились с пути, и хоть сознание временами ненадолго покидало Эрика, он понимал, что никакой гряды Бьерн не видит в этой кромешной тьме и уж тем более никаких драккаров, костров и пиров в честь победы. Инге больше молчал, и все чаще сплевывал на землю кровь.

Они упорно шли. Веря байкам Бьерна, что вот-вот и выйдут к своим. 

\- Пойдем следующей весной в Альгейгью? - Бьерн словами связывал уплывающее сознание Эрика с реальностью. – Люди, что ходили со Свейном Одноглазым рассказывали, что с большой добычей вернулись домой.   
Инге, разжигая костер, усмехнулся в бороду, но перечить не стал. 

Эрик, лежа на мягком мхе, смотрел в небо, где между верхушек сосен виднелось звездное небо, и думал о доме. О том, что запомнил последним, когда уходил со своим отрядом. Тревожные глаза матери, звонкий голос брата-подростка, что тот вырастет и тоже последует за Эриком, чтоб чтить старых богов и славу предков. 

\- Вернемся к Торвальду, перезимуем. – Снова говорил Бьерн, подкидывая в костер сухого валежника - Сигурд сложит о тебе много славных песен, Эрик. Все женщины будут твоими, даже дочка Торвальда. А весной мы все же сходим в Альгейгью. Покажем христианам, как чтить Одина!

Игне закашлялся смехом и снова выплюнул на мох кровавый сгусток.

\- Торвальд знает старую Эдлу. – Игне нравилось сейчас строить планы на то, что никогда не сбудется, - Она знахарка, вмиг залечит любые раны. 

Эрик помнил Эдлу. Она была из вендов. Ее привез еще Асмунд, дед Торвальда и разрешил жить на его земле. Но Эрику уже казалось, что никакая магия вендов, никакие боги не помогут ему. Яркое пламя костра уже не грело его, а жгучая боль от раны в левом боку будто утекла в землю. Только холод. И Эрику хотелось уже нырнуть в яркие всполохи костра, чтоб согреться.

\- Я не боюсь. – Прохрипел Эрик, и не узнал свой голос. – Валгалла ждет меня…

Бьерн и Игне переглянулись. Дальше смысла не было говорить о том, что будет – ни завтра, ни весной…

Соорудив невысокий помост из валежника и веток, воины уложили на него своего предводителя, думая, что вести принесенные ими Харальду, брату Эрика, вряд ли придутся тому по душе.  
Эрик был неподвижен и спокоен. Казалось , он уже пирует в Асгарде со своими соратниками днем отправившимися в Валгаллу, пробы приготовить ему достойный прием.

Едва языки пламени начали лизать сухие ветки, разложенные вокруг наспех сделанного одра, как в Асгард первыми отправились Бьерн и Игне. Их кровь осталась на щеках незнакомца ловко вскочившего на ложе Эрика. Огонь набирая силу, вся четче очерчивал его силуэт, не скрывал хищный оскал зверя.

— Ты — смерть? 

— Да.


End file.
